Miria
Etymology "Miria" is a Scandinavian name that derives from the Hebrew מרים "Miriam" (bitter or rebellion). Suggestive of Miria's attitude toward Organization. Similar to "Marianne," also deriving from Miriam. Miriam is a popular Puritan name since the 16th century English Reformation. Miria's nickname is usually translated as "Phantom Miria." 幻影のミリア can also mean "Miria's Illusion." The illusion can go either way.Claymore 19, Scene 107, p. 182 Appearance Typical Yagi heart-shaped face, framed with razor-cut shag hair. Butterfly clasp fastens Spaulders. During 7-year Timeskip, she replaces Claymore Uniform with "Zettai Ryouiki" look, consisting of light armor worn over black top, garters and garter belts, gaped stockings and short skirt. Closest to Tabitha in dress. Personality Miria plays the consummate leader in series. Cordial, but always the leader (Leadership baseline A+''Fragments of Silver Omnibus 2'', "Yoma War Record II," p. 684). Puts the common good above friendship, so can appear ruthless to associates.Claymore 19, Scene 106, p. 132 In Chaldean Numerology, the number 6, Miria's number, is often viewed as the number of maternal care. Datasheet 'Baseline' Height: 175cm (5ft 8.89in).Fragments of Silver Omnibus 2, "Yoma War Record II," p. 684 Dominant arm: right''Fragments of Silver Omnibus 2'', "Yoma War Record II," p. 684 *Yoma Power: B+ *Agile: A+ *Strength: C *Mental: B *Sensing: C *Leadership: A+ 'Class' Offensive Type warrior, her Ability being Instant Attack Speed.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 2, "Yoma War Record II," p. 684 'Technique' 'Phantom' Instant Attack Speed with Yoma Power enables Phantom.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 2, "Yoma War Record II," p. 684 'New Phantom' Instant Attack Speed (without Yoma Power) enables New Phantom.Claymore 12, Scene 67, p. 116 'Org assessment' The Organization assesses high Agile and Leadership baselines. Agile is the basis of the Phantom technique. Leadership baseline leads to appointment as Battle Group commander in Pieta. Corpse missing after the Battle of the North.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 2, "Yoma War Record II," p. 684 History Early life unknown 'Organization' 'Early career' Closest emotional attachment appears to be Hilda.Claymore 19, Scene 107, p. 184 After awakening and death of Hilda—due in part to Ophelia's mischief—Miria awakens. Later, she investigates Organization''Claymore 6'', Scene 030, p. 110 with goal of destroying it.Claymore 15, Scene 079, pp. 46–47 'Toriro Hunt' Miria first appears as leader of Toriro Hunt. Bad first impression of Clare, due to Clare engaging Yoma alone.Claymore 5, Scene 025, pp. 106–110; Claymore, Anime Scene 09 'Paburo Hunt' Miria, as leader of Paburo Hunt, is forced to wait a week for Clare. Miria breaks up fight between Clare and Helen, who teases Clare about Raki.Claymore 5, Scene 025, pp. 123–126; Claymore, Anime Scene 09 In Paburo Mountains, Miria recovers Deneve, Helen and Clare, wounded by Paburo Awakened. Later, when Miria is wounded herself, Clare partially disables Awakened, but is repelled. Miria recovers enough to help Clare kill Awakened.Claymore 6, Scene 029, pp. 60–61; Claymore, Anime Scene 10 U59nYIF8WTU Miria to the rescue The four warriors become friends, pledging to meet again.Claymore 6, Scene 031, p. 114; Claymore, Anime Scene 11 They do so in Battle of the North. 'Battle of the North' Assigned as Battle Group leader in Alfons.Claymore 9, Scene 050, p. 156; Claymore, Anime Scene 18 Has Flora quell mob with demonstration of Windcutter.Claymore 9, Scene 051, p. 166; Claymore, Anime Scene 18 Miria divides 24 warriors into teams resembling Awakened Being hunts. Assigns herself to Team Miria: Queenie (No.20), Tabitha (No. 31) and Yuma (No. 40).Claymore 9, Scene 051, pp. 171–173; Claymore, Anime Scene 18 'Engagement I' During the first engagement with the three scouts, Team Miria fights the Dreadlock Awakened. Miria kills eventually Dreadlock.Claymore 10, Scene 054, pp. 86–87; Claymore, Anime Scene 19 'Engagement II' Manga and anime diverge here. ='Manga' = In flashback, Miria has all warriors take a half dose of Suppressant. If rendered unconscious during combat, the warrior's lack of Yoma Energy makes her appear dead to both the Northern Army and Organization.Claymore 12, Scene 066, pp. 83–87 The Northern Army invades Pieta. After losing three Awakened, Rigaldo decides to decapitate the Battle Group leadership. He kills Veronica and Undine, then wounds Jean. Clare awakens and attacks. But Rigaldo repels Clare and kills Flora.Claymore 10, Scene 057, pp. 174–184 He wounds Deneve. Clare further awakens. Rigaldo finally captures Miria. But Clare cuts off his arm.Claymore 11, Scene 058, pp. 34–35 As Clare and Rigaldo fight, Helen rescues Miria and destroys Rigaldo's arm. Clare's giant claw gives control over her speed and she eventually kills Rigaldo.Claymore 11, Scene 059, pp. 68–69 But Clare cannot stop awakening. She demands that Helen kill her, but Jean intervenes and dies realigning Clare to normal.Claymore 11, Scene 060, pp. 78–87 After second engagement of Pieta, seven warriors survive—Miria, Cynthia, Deneve, Helen, Tabitha, Yuma and Clare.Claymore 12, Scene 066, pp. 93–94 ='Anime' = The Northern Army invades Pieta, but retreats. Rigaldo sequence similar to manga.Claymore, Anime Scene 23 cfw4FyC-7Ak Miria and Wendy Raki races to town, followed by Priscilla. She awakens and Clare gives chase. Miria leads Deneve and Helen to volcano, where Clare and Priscilla fight.Claymore, Anime Scene 24 After Clare's defeat, Priscilla fights and defeats Miria, Deneve and Helen.Claymore, Anime Scene 25 Jean and Raki arrive. Clare returns to fight and defeats Priscilla. Raki stops Clare from executing Priscilla. Jean dies returning Clare to normal. Isley takes away Priscilla. Next day, Miria, Deneve, Helen and Clare desert Organization. Miria leaves alone, planning to investigate the Organization. For Miria, the anime series ends here.Claymore, Anime Scene 26 '7-year Timeskip' 'Alfons' Miria is one of seven Ghosts who desert Organization. Hiding in mountains, they train with Yoma Power-less techniques. Miria serves as leader. Despite risking exposure, Ghosts rescue Dabi Hunt.Claymore 12, Scene 065, pp. 64–65 Meanwhile, in a deserted village, Clare finds evidence that Raki may be alive. Back at the cavern hideout, she announces her intent to go south. Miria tests Clare's fighting ability. Satisfied, Miria says she resigns as captain and will accompany Clare south. But everyone decides to go en masse.Claymore 12, Scene 067, pp. 132–133 'Toulouse' 'Audrey's Hunt' Miria, Deneve, Helen and Clare rescue Audrey's Hunt from Riful.Claymore 13, Scene 070, pp. 26–31 Audrey inadvertently reveals that Alicia is "complete" (functional as controlled Awakened Being).Claymore 13, Scene 072, p. 79 'Agatha' In Rabona, Ghosts find town under siege by Agatha. Clare rescues Galatea.Claymore 15, Scene 077, pp. 8–37 Afterward, Miria relates her research on Organization—Miria's Theory.Claymore 15, Scene 079–Scene 080, pp. 52–76 During tavern party, Sid tells Clare that Raki was in town looking for her. Galk reassures Clare that she and Raki must meet again.Claymore 15, Scene 080, p. 86 'Left behind' Miria tells everyone to take care of personal business before the last fight with the Organization. Clare travels west to Lautrec—with Cynthia and Yuma—to find Raki. Helen goes south to Mucha with Deneve. Miria will wait in Rabona for everyone's return. But she adds one caveat: "When the time comes, I'll go forward alone if I must,"Claymore 15, Scene 082, p. 154 foreshadowing the events of Scene 106. Later, Tabitha senses Alicia and Beth speeding westward. Miria suspects their target is Riful. Dietrich confirms her suspicions.Claymore 17, Scene 090, pp. 16–17 With Alicia-Beth preoccupied, Organization's main defense is gone.Claymore 17, Scene 090, p. 9 Miria sees her opportunity to attack the Organization—alone. To prevent Tabitha from following, Miria paralyzes Tabitha. Then puts on her old Uniform and sets out for Sutafu.Claymore 19, Scene 106, pp. 128–134 'Sutafu' 'Failed attack' At Headquarters, Miria disables most warriors, as she did Tabitha. But ends up fighting Twin Trainees, with similar Controlled Awakening as Alicia and Beth.Claymore 19, Scene 106, p. 156 Rafutera uses Yoma Power Harmonization to entrain Miria's mind, enabling other warriors to cut down Miria.Claymore 19, Scene 109, pp. 188–189 But warriors only pretend to kill Miria. Men in Black believe Miria is dead. Meanwhile, the Ghosts journey to Headquarters in hopes to rescue Miria.Claymore 20, Scene 109, pp. 67–68 'Rebellion' ='Reappearance' = Later, as the Rebellion starts, Miria reappears to lead the rebels.Claymore 20, Scene 113, pp. 185-187 The Men in Black stay indoors as Limt orders the Abyss Feeders to be released. The Abyss Feeders attack the rebels. Miria orders the weaker warriors to retreat, while single-digits fight the Feeders.Claymore 21, Scene 114, pp. 28–34 Dae releases the resurrected Cassandra, Roxanne and Hysteria.Claymore 21, Shueisha, Scene 115, pp. 68–69 ='Counterattack' = The resurrected warriors instantly cut down everyone en masse.Claymore 21, Scene 116, pp. 71–77 While Miria's comrades fight Cassandra and Roxanne, Miria fights Hysteria. Miria discovers that Hysteria uses a technique similar to Phantom. But where Miria gains distance from attacks, leaving behind afterimages, Hysteria makes passing attacks, her afterimage flowing through target.Claymore 21, Scene 116, p. 94 ='"Old" Phantom' = Miria reverts back to old Phantom, plus partial awakening.Claymore 21, Scene 118, pp. 154–155 Miria barely survives each strike from Hysteria. Finally, Miria increases her baseline Yoma Power to the Phantom's burst level, then jumps it from there.Claymore 21, Scene 118, pp. 161–163 ='"Inelegant" Hysteria' = Miria can now strike Hysteria, even though she also sustains wounds. Hysteria is appalled at this crude technique.Claymore 21, Scene 119, pp. 168–169 ='Miria's trap I' = Despite Cassandra's awakening, Hysteria continues the fight with Miria—she cuts of Miria's arm. Miria succeeds in impaling Hysteria, at the cost of losing her other arm.Jump Square, December 2011, Claymore, Scene 120, p. 285 Unknown to Hysteria, Miria spots a lost sword on the battlefield. Miria throws her body over it—hiding it—then waits for Hysteria. When Hysteria comes to deliver the coup de grace, Miria clutches the sword hilt in her teeth and runs Hysteria through the neck. Hysteria collapses.Jump Square, December 2011, Claymore, Scene 120, p. 287 'Awakenings' ='Chaos' = When all three resurrected warriors awaken, the situation turns chaotic. As Miria evacuates another wounded warrior, she flees then confronts an awakened Hysteria, a Dada-like juxtaposition of harpy ship's figurehead, bristling with Cubist sabres and spider legs.Jump Square, January 2012, Claymore, Scene 121, pp. 198–199 Hysteria cannot swallow, due to the sword in her throat.Jump Square, January 2012, Claymore, Scene 121, p. 201 Miria rejects Hysteria's offer to let Miria go free if Miria removes the sword. Hysteria dodges Miria's attack. Mira further awakens, but is pulled down to earth by Anastasia's hair. The Ghosts, Anastasia's Hunt and Dietrich have arrived.Jump Square, January 2012,Claymore, Scene 121, p. 205 ='Comrades' = Cynthia calms Miria's runaway Yoma Power, while Yuma regenerate Miria's injuries.Jump Square, February 2012, Claymore, Scene 122, p. 615 Meantime, Deneve and the Ghosts rescue the two warriors impaled on Hysteria's limbs.Jump Square, February 2012, Claymore, Scene 122, p. 620 ='Rescue' = Six warriors attack—Deneve, Anastasia, Dietrich, Nike, Helen and Tabitha. They use Anastasia's Winged Technique to stay aloft, high-wire style.Jump Square, February 2012, Claymore, Scene 122, p. 621 Hysteria evades Helen's Flexible Limb Stretching-Drill Sword attack, but fails to spot Dietrich and Nike, who cut free the captives. Anastasia and Helen catch the plunging warriors.Jump Square, February 2012, Claymore, Scene 122, pp. 622–623 Yoma Power hidden, Tabitha succeeds in approaching Hysteria, then clipping her wings. But when the others close in, Hysteria instantly retreats to earth. The warriors are left crossing each others swords.Jump Square, February 2012, Claymore, Scene 122, p. 624–627 ='Counterattack' = Suddenly, Hysteria flies skyward, destroying Deneve's left arm, then Nike's right.Jump Square, February 2012, Claymore, Scene 122, pp. 632–633 High above the suspended warriors, Hysteria fires something—it carves out the side of Dietrich's abdomen. Only Anastasia, Helen and Tabitha remain uninjured.Jump Square, February 2012, Claymore, Scene 122, p. 634 ='Hysteria's secret' = As Hysteria fires her tethered blades, Miria analyzes the situation. On the ground, Hysteria's sudden turns and stops are due to leg traction, similar to the great claw Clare used to control her speed in Pieta.Claymore 11, Scene 059, p. 60 When aloft, Hysteria's blades, once anchored, allow her to suddenly change direction, horizontally or down.Jump Square, March 2012, Claymore, Scene 123, p. 610 Miria begins to awaken, hoping that she only fights Hysteria and not turn on the warriors. But Deneve persuades Miria to fight and die as a human.Jump Square, March 2012, Claymore, Scene 123, p. 623 Deneve shows Miria how to use Anastasia's hair by injecting one's Yoma Energy to adjust the strength. Midair, Miria devise a plan.Jump Square, May 2012, Claymore, Scene 125, p. 676 She has Anastasia weave together several hair strands, in which all eight warriors begin to inject Yoma Power.Jump Square, April 2012, Claymore, Scene 124, p. 253–264 Deneve and the Ghosts watch as Miria draws Hysteria into the maelstrom between Cassandra and Roxanne.Jump Square, April 2012, Claymore, Scene 124, p. 238 ='Molting' = Cassandra continues eating as she combats Roxanne.Jump Square, April 2012, Claymore, Scene 124, p. 241 Using Flexible Limb Stretching, Helen again loosens the anchoring blades, unbalancing Hysteria's movement.Jump Square, April 2012, Claymore, Scene 124, p. 243 Suddenly, Hysteria sheds her pupal shell, molting into a mosquito-like form.Jump Square, April 2012, Claymore, Scene 124, p. 246 ='Barrage' = Despite the proximity of the Hysteria-Miria dual, Cassandra and Roxanne fight on, oblivious to the other combat. Roxanne launches her Faulds-like blades at Cassandra.Jump Square, April 2012, Claymore, Scene 124, p. 249 ='Miria's trap II' = No longer needing her blades to control her direction, Hysteria becomes even faster than before.Jump Square, April 2012, Claymore, Scene 124, p. 255–256 ='Ground zero' = Miria is losing the fight, being wounded repeatedly by Hysteria. But Miria doggedly lures Hysteria into position. Nearby, Cassandra dares Roxanne to use up her blades. Just before Roxanne launches her final volley to finish off Cassandra, Miria touches on Anastasia's cord of hair,Jump Square, April 2012, Claymore, Scene 124, p. 265 then launches herself at hyper-speed past Hysteria, fleeing ground zero.Jump Square, April 2012, Claymore, Scene 124, p. 267 ='Target' = Hysteria, distracted in her pursuit of Miria, is hit by a blade midair, then bit by a hydra-tentacle from Cassandra, who mistook Hysteria as Roxanne.Jump Square, May 2012, Claymore, Scene 125, pp. 679–683 ='To die again' = The shattered remains of Hysteria barely clings to life. Her soliloquy describes two warriors that fought her on Rockwell Hill—warrior No. 4, Rosemary. And a mysterious, smiling warrior, resembling Teresa, a new single-digit that is never named. The smiling warrior's attack weakened Hysteria, allowing No. 4 to deliver the coup de grace.Jump Square, May 2012, Claymore, Scene 125, pp. 689–691 As Hysteria remembers the face of the smiling warrior, the remaining Yoma Energy inside Hysteria takes over her mind. Hysteria begins speaking like Priscilla, accusing the unnamed warrior of being a murderer. Finally, the Yoma Energy takes the shape of Priscilla.Jump Square, May 2012, Claymore, Scene 125, pp. 691–697 Miria bounces backs from the shock. Deneve and Helen, also recognizing Priscilla, attack the image, but it is only an apparition, which dissipates. Hysteria is dead.Jump Square, May 2012, Claymore, Scene 125, pp. 699–700 'Executive chamber' ='Deserted' = The warriors find it deserted.Jump Square, June 2012, Claymore, Scene 126, p. 240 In flashback, Raki says personnel fled Headquarters when Cassandra, Roxanne and Hysteria awakened.Jump Square, June 2012, Claymore, Scene 126, pp. 240–241 Miria orders Deneve and Helen to search the premises. And that any personnel found are to be killed.Jump Square, June 2012, Claymore, Scene 126, pp. 241–242 ='Secret room' = But Miria's orders are a ploy to distract her comrades as Miria relocates a pilastered portal. Miria forces open a wall panel, leading to a downstairs chamber, where two specimens of the Dragons' Descendents are chained. Tubes attached to their bodies provide life-support.Jump Square, June 2012, Claymore, Scene 126, p. 243–245 ='Limt' = Limt appears. For unexplained reasons, he has stayed behind. He gives the real name of the Dragons' Descendents—the アサラカム''Jump Square'', June 2012, Claymore, Scene 126, p. 246 (Asarakamu). He explains that they are a hermaphrodite people, who once awaken, remain in their dragon form. And can live up to 200 years. And their tissue, when combined, provide the source material used for implants in humans, who develop into Yoma. The smaller, humanoid specimen, when awakened, would become like the larger, dragon-like specimen.Jump Square, June 2012, Claymore, Scene 126, pp. 246–249 Miria admits being inside the chamber nine years ago, then realizing the source of the Yoma. Miria notes that the Organization violated their own rule about never killing humans, as they turned humans into Yoma, then ordered their warriors to kill these former humans. She beheads Limt, then cuts the life-support tubes of the specimens, which instantly decay.Jump Square, June 2012, Claymore, Scene 126, pp. 250–254 ='End of Organization' = As the Ghosts regenerate the wounded on the battlefield, Miria announces the death of Limt.Jump Square, June 2012, Claymore, Scene 126, p. 258–261 'Cassandra' 'Miria's new plan' After Deneve relates the events in Lautrec,Claymore 19, Scene 104–Scene 105, pp. 93–125 Miria now understands Clare's situation.Jump Square, July 2012, Claymore, Scene 127, p. 273 She realizes that Clare is trapped with very person that appeared as a phantasm as Hysteria died. And the strange voice of the dying Hysteria was actually that of Clare's enemy. Further, when Cassandra spoke, though her words were not audible, her mouth moved the same way. She speculates that Cassandra, reanimated by this person's Yoma Energy, is also under this person's control, and is traveling to Rabona to free this same person.Jump Square, July 2012, Claymore, Scene 127, pp. 274–276 Helen wants to stop Cassandra, but Miria decides othewise. She envisions freeing both Clare and Priscilla before Cassandra's arrival. Miria is counting on Cassandra breaking free of Priscilla's mental influence, then fighting Priscilla.Jump Square, July 2012, Claymore, Scene 127, pp. 277–279 'Return to the Holy City' Using Raki's plan to return by boat, the Ghosts arrive in Rabona before Cassandra. The Ghosts meet Awakened Beings in the hills. Inside the deserted city, the Ghosts are greeted by a tearful Clarice, then Galatea, Galk and Sid. When Miria asks what happened, Galatea leads the Ghosts to the outskirts of town.Jump Square, August 2012, Claymore, Scene 128, pp. 334–337 The awakened form of the unknown Priscilla is half-emerged from the cocoon. Deneve confirms this is the Awakened that she saw in Lautrec.Jump Square, August 2012, Claymore, Scene 128, pp. 338–341 'Two combats' In flashback, after Clare emerges from the cocoon, Miria fails to kill Priscilla. Instead, a combat between the Destroyer and Priscilla engulfs the Awakened audience. Two female Awakened are hurled into the city. They awakened into huge tapeworm- and origami-like forms.Jump Square, November 2012, Claymore, Scene 131, pp. 367–369 The Ghosts and Rabona guards combat the two Awakeneds. Miria and Clare dodge Tapeworm Awakened's attack. Tapeworm bristles with dozens of armless torsos, each identical—only one contains the vital organs, according to Tabitha. But the situation is complicated by the Awakened's Yoma aura spread evenly among the torsos.Jump Square, November 2012, Claymore, Scene 131, pp. 378–380 Miria and Clare race to find the vital core. They reach the last torso and together they make the final strike.Jump Square, November 2012, Claymore, Scene 131, pp. 382–389 'Chronos' On a city battlement, Miria and the Ghosts surround Chronos and Lars, who are speaking to Raki.Jump Square, December 2012, Claymore, Scene 132, pp. 244–245 Miria warns the two Awakened that Cassandra is under the spell of Priscilla. And that once Priscilla absorbs Cassandra, Priscilla shall defeat the Destroyer. She reveals her scheme of breaking Priscilla's spell over Cassandra, then hoping Cassandra attacks Priscilla. With the combined strength of the Destroyer, Cassandra, the Ghosts and Awakened Beings, Priscilla could be defeated. But only with all those present here cooperating.Jump Square, December 2012, Claymore, Scene 132, pp. 251–253 Chronos says he will rely the plan to his comrades, but will wait for Miria to act first. Chronos and Lars suddenly vanish.Jump Square, December 2012, Claymore, Scene 132, pp. 254–255 'Cassandra' ='Unknown aura' = As the Ghosts rush through a Toulouse forest to intercept Cassandra, Helen senses a familiar Yoma aura nearby, but Miria orders everyone to concentrate on Cassandra.Jump Square, December 2013, Claymore, Scene 133, p. 759 ='Clare alone' = The Ghosts confront Cassandra, who launches her tentacled heads. While Clare's comrades take evasion action, Clare stays her ground and confronts Cassandra alone with Quick-sword. Clare minces all four tentacled heads, then damages the awakened body's left breast and Cassandra's real left arm..Jump Square, January 2013, Claymore, Scene 133, pp. 760–768 ='Miria's plan' = Miria's interior monologue describes engaging Cassandra, while elsewhere Cynthia, Tabitha and Yuma collectively synchronize their Yoma Energy with Cassandra's. The group goal is breaking the mental spell that Priscilla has over Cassandra.Jump Square, January 2013, Claymore, Scene 133, pp. 771–772 From a high vantage point, Cynthia, Tabitha and Yuma realize their failure to synchronize with Cassandra. They now talk among themselves about the mysterious, yet familiar aura that Helen noticed earlier.Jump Square, January 2013, Claymore, Scene 133, p. 775 Additional details From Claymore Intimate Persona, 幻影 Gen'ei (Phantom): Miria—Kikuko Inoue 4:19 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump Square (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:Content Category:People Category:Anti-Dragon Allies Category:The Organization Category:Retrieval Squad Category:Yoma Category:Claymore Category:Hilda's Hunt Category:Hilda Mission Category:Ophelia's Hunt Category:Toriro Hunt Category:Paburo Hunt category:Battle Group Category:Battle of the North Category:7-year Timeskip Category:Ghosts Category:Rebellion